


Have Some Chocolate

by CitrusVanille



Series: I Do Confess, It's The Mess That Feels So Right [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Character Death, Drabble, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil Pups. The night James and Lily died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Some Chocolate

Lily’s pretty red hair is spread around her on the floor, soaking up the pretty red blood that leaks slowly from her slit throat.

James lies in a crumpled heap just inside the door, a look of horrified shock frozen on his lifeless face.

Harry, tucked safely in his cradle by the window, twitches slightly in his sleep, but doesn’t wake.

Sirius lounges in the bed the Potters shared, eyes almost glowing as they track his lover across the room.

Remus slides him a grin, teeth flashing in the dim light, as he approaches, a heart-shaped box with _‘To L, Love J’_ scrawled on the top held in one hand. Tossing the lid aside carelessly, he straddles the other man’s hips and leans close. “Have some chocolate.”

**END**


End file.
